ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion of the Monsters!
The Earth is invaded by the entire Anur System. Plot: Bellwood, where its local hero, the sixteen year old Benjamin Lee Tennyson patrols the streets of his town. Benjamin: Bellwood, it's a nice town, but like any town, it has crime, danger, and over worked, but under paid cops. That's where I step in. The name's Benjamin Lee Tennyson and thanks to my Omnitrix, I patrol my city to keep it safe. However it's not just Earth bound threats, but alien as well. Many intergalactic despot or madman has tried to invade my world and either conquer it or destroy it, but I repel their forces. I have help though, I have my cousin Gwen, who is an accomplished martial artist and computer hacker, and also my best friend Albedo. He's a Galvan, which are suppose to be the smartest beings in the universe. Their large brain more than makes up for their small stature. Gwen: So then, Benjamin, where to next? Albedo: Indeed, my friend. Your city is large and very impressive for an Earth dwelling. Benjamin: With all due respect, Albedo, my city is much more advanced than those little huts your species live in on Galvan. Albedo: They may be huts, Benjamin, but we like it so. Benjamin: That why you left your planet to come here? Albedo: Not quite how I'd put it, but yes. Benjamin: Oh, well, team. Let's give the city one more sweep and then we'll head home. Gwen: Got it. Albedo: Then let us go. Benjamin: Yes let's. So then they take to their patrol, but the team is unaware that a threat will soon befall them. In space sits an armada of ships, with the mother ship dead center. It is led by an Ectonurite who calls himself Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr: We have finally arrived at my destination. Soon this pitiful backwater world shall be mine. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Zs'Skayr has at his side a whole army of Ectonurites, but that is not all. There are Thep Khufans, Loboans, and Transylians too. All look like monsters from old black and white horror movies. Zs'Skayr: Soon, my minions. Very soon. Back on Earth now, Benjamin's team have ended their patrol and are now lounging at Benjamin's mansion. Not only is Benjamin a superhero, but he is also very wealthy, and very smart for a human. Albedo: Delicious chili fries, Benjamin. Your planet's cuisine is much more exotic than Galvan's. Albedo chows down on them like a new born baby. Benjamin: Enjoy yourself, Albedo, you and Gwen deserve it. Gwen: Benjamin, we've and by that, I mean you have been so busy lately. When was the last time you had a break? Benjamin: Sorry, Gwen, but I don't have time to rest. It's my duty to keep Bellwood safe. Gwen: But you've been doing it months on end with no breaks. You're either in this lab or out on the streets patrolling. When was the last time you had fun? Benjamin: Being a full time hero in itself is what you'd call fun. Gwen: That's not what I meant. Benjamin: Yes, I know, you want me to go out, live a little, and even get a date for Saturday night. Thanks, but no thanks. Gwen: Ben! Benjamin: Gwen, you know I hate it when anyone calls me that! Gwen: It's the only way to get your attention. Speaking of dates, when was the last time you saw... Benjamin: That's none of your concern. I called it off. Gwen: You called it off?! You two were dating since you were thirteen. I saw the look in your eyes, you were madly in love with him. Benjamin: Yes, I was and still am, but my job requires sacrifices and lately, I couldn't make any time for him, so I had to let him go. It hurt, but he understood. Gwen: I can't believe you, Benjamin, I ought to... Soon an alarm goes off in the headquarters. Benjamin: Security breach! Something or someone is illegally trying to enter our atmosphere. Albedo, give me a visual. Albedo: You got it, boss. He pulls up a visual of the opposing vessel. Benjamin: I know those vessels. They belong to the Anur System Gwen: The Anur system? Benjamin: Yeah, you know: Ectonurites, Loboans, those aliens I have that look like old horror movie monsters. Gwen: Oh, of course, I remember those. Albedo: They appear to be mounting a full scale invasion, but why? Benjamin: Don't know, don't care. We stop them. Gwen: Right, should I call grandpa? Benjamin: No! I mean no, we can handle this ourselves. Let's go, people. Benjamin and his crew attempt to leave the building, but soon Zs'Skayr's minions begin teleporting themselves in. Benjamin: No, how were my defenses breached? Zs'Skayr: Please, human, your so called defenses were more primitive than I imagined. It was easy. Albedo: Impossible, Benjamin and my security systems are among the most advanced in the world and maybe the galaxy. There is no way you could have breached them. Even if you are nothing more than a cheap horror film reject. Zs'Skayr: Be prepared to eat those words, Galvan! Eliminate them all! Benjamin: Not today, Ectonurite scum! Benjamin uses his Omnitrix to transform into an alien that looks almost like a grasshopper. Crashhopper: Take 'em down! Gwen: Got it! Benjamin uses his great legs to jump all over the room and uses his legs to strike at all the opposing aliens. Albedo has a jetpack and a laser gun to defend himself with, while Gwen has bo-staff and a belt filled with equipment. As they fight though, there are more Anur System aliens popping in by the dozens. Gwen: This isn't going well, Benjamin. We're outmatched! Crashhopper: We can take them! Ben attempts to kick a Thep Khufan, which look like mummies, but it extends one of its bandages, then tosses Benjamin around a bit, until it finally throws Benjamin into a wall. Crashhopper: That hurt. Albedo: We must fall back! Crashhopper: We can't! My home houses some of the most advanced technology in the world! We can't let any of it fall to them! Gwen: I don't think we have a choice, Benjamin! We either retreat or we call for help! Crashhopper: We don't need it, we got this! Albedo: Hardly. Look there on the monitors. Zs'Skayr's minions have completely taken the streets of the city and have even began invading other parts of the world too. They're in France, Japan, England, Brazil, anywhere that is heavily populated. It's further seen that their first plan of attack was against any and all possible resistance against them. That included local police forces, the military, Benjamin's team, and even the Plumbers. Crashhopper: No, this can't be happening. Every single law enforcement has been toppled. Zs'Skayr: I am afraid so, Benjamin Tennyson! Crashhopper: So you know me, I see. Zs'Skayr: Of course I do. Your reputation is legendary, even among the stars your name is known. The boy genius who wields the Omnitrix. The self proclaimed superhero and financialist. Tell me, is this all to soften the blow of losing your parents in that plane crash when you were only eleven years old? Crashhopper: Shut up! Zs'Skayr: Oh, I touched a nerve didn't I, boy? Crashhopper: I'm going to bring you down! You're just another two bit Napoleon trying to take over my world. Zs'Skayr: Oh, no, my boy, I am Zs'Skayr, the high Ecto-Lord or Anur Transyl and I am like nothing you have ever faced. Crashhopper: Then come down and prove it. Zs'Skayr: Very well, but first it's a little bright down there, isn't it? Crashhopper: What, afraid of a little sun? Zs'Skayr: Prepare to eat those words, boy. Unleash the blanket of darkness. Drone: Yes, my lord. Using Benjamin's own defense satellites, a blanket of pure darkness begins to engulf the entire planet. The blanket effectively blots out the sun and the planet is covered in pure darkness. Benjamin has sense reverted back to his human form. Gwen: What did he do? Benjamin: He blocked out the sun. Ectonurites are weak in sunlight. Albedo: It can kill them, but now look at the ones on the streets. The Ectonurites begin to shed their skin to reveal monstrous ghost forms underneath them. Gwen: Gross, but I get it. Their skin protected them from the sun's rays. Albedo: Yes, but now that the sun is gone... Benjamin: They don't need their protective layer and soon Zs'Skayr will be able to come to Earth himself. Zs'Skayr: My, you are as smart as they say. I am very impressed, but that won't keep my minions from killing you. Benjamin: Many have tried and failed. You'll be no exception. Zs'Skayr: We shall see. With my power now no longer hindered by the sun's ultra violet rays, it's time to enact phase two of my plan. Begin full conversion of the planet, my minions! Minions: We obey, Lord Zs'Skayr! Soon all of Zs'Skayr's minions begin possessing or in the case of the Loboans, begin biting humans and transforming them all into alien monsters. The process is fast for some, but slow and painful for the others. Benjamin: No! Zs'Skayr: Oh, yes, Benjamin, my forces grow and your species become nothing more than a memory. Ready to surrender yet? Benjamin: Never, I'd rather die than surrender to you. Zs'Skayr: That can be arranged. Fulfill that fool's heart's desire. One of the Loboans soon uses its sonic scream attack against Benjamin. He has since reverted back to his human form so it hurts a lot more than it would if he were an alien. Then finally one of the Transylians uses its lightning powers to further damage him. Albedo: No! Take them down, Gwen! Gwen: With pleasure. Gwen and Albedo attempt to fight back, but without Ben, they are hopeless in battle. The two of them fall pretty easily and the Anur System aliens attempt to possess them. Zs'Skayr: No, do not possess them, my servants. They may still have some use for me. Bring them aboard my vessel. So then, Gwen and Albedo are taken away by Zs'Skayr's minions. Zs'skayr: Now destroy that place! A bomb is put in the center of the building and without any warning, Benjamin's mansion is destroyed with him in it. Zs'Skayr: With Benjamin Tennyson gone, this world will soon be mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! However in the rubble of Benjamin's mansion there is movement. A large hand comes out of the rubble to reveal Ben in his Vaxasaurian form. Its thick hide allowed Ben to resist his house falling on him. He quickly reverts back to his human form. Benjamin: My home, my friends, my world all gone. I...I let my own pride and arrogance get in the way of keeping my world safe. Maybe we could have won with my grandfather's help, but my own disdain for him kept me from making the rational decision. For being the world's smartest kid, I'm the dumbest guy on the block. Well, I intend to rectify what just happened and Zs'Skayr and his army of freaks are going to pay! TO BE CONTINUED... Main Events: *The Earth is invaded by the entire Anur System. *Gwen and Albedo are captured by Zs'Skayr's forces. Characters: *Benjamin Tennyson (Dimension 7) *Gwen Tennyson (Dimension 72) *Albedo (Dimension 72) *Zs'Skayr Aliens Used: *Crashhopper *Humungosaur Category:Episodes Category:Gothamcity1992